Love Isn't Always Conditioned
by AKA Gecko
Summary: The war is over and Lucius is soon trapped in a cell after saving Harry. When he is finally able to walk free Harry begins to care for him, as time goes by caring turns into more and love blossoms. Will Continue If Requested. HP/LM (Minor Pairing: GW/DM)
1. Chapter 1

Love Isn't Always Conditioned

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, nor ever have owned Harry Potter. **

**A/N: this is a Harry x Lucius. Dedicated to SeverusLovesHarry**

The war ended a two years ago today. The world was still a bit gloomy, the amount of deaths had hit the wizarding population hard. The Boy Wonder was hardly ever seen, if he was then he was swamped with minions. It was hard to get close to him. Today was one of those days when he stepped outside, this time with the blonde man stood by his side, both of them standing tall, Harry cupping his slightly rounded stomach. The two of them glowed. There was a time that the blonde stood his hair in rats tails pleading his innocence, Harry stood opposite him begging the courts to allow him to go free. Then again when the blonde dressed in slacks, trying to calm his heart rate about to tell Harry his biggest secret…This is the story of how Harry Potter became Harry Malfoy.

*May 2nd 1998*

"AVARDA KEDAVRA!" Screamed the Dark Lord trying to end Harry Potter once and for all. He did not count on one of his own firing a spell to his back. And knocking him over. Harry then loomed above him sword in hand, he plunged the blade dripping with basilisk venom into the heart of the cold man. Killing him and all of his remaining Horcruxes along with him. The blonde man rushed over as Harry began to fall.

As he lifted Harry he began to cry.

"Oh no, no, Harry don't cry…Harry…"

"You…Helped me Lucius…Thank you…" The boy then blacked out his hand tightly gripping the others cloak.

"Oh Harry." He pressed a kiss to the others head and carried him inside talking all the while.

As soon as Lucius entered the building he was surrounded.

"Drop the boy!" One auror snarled.

"Drop? Drop?! Are you mad?! This is Harry Potter! One of you will come get him. Carefully!" Surprised by his demand one female auror walked forward and took Harry out of his arms. None were ready for what happened next.

"No! Put me down! NO!" Harry screamed as he was taken away from Lucius. "HE'S INNOCENT! STOP!" They all stared at the Malfoy in front of them. He held out his arms and waited. Some began to realise perhaps Harry was right, otherwise he would be running by now…Wouldn't he?

Harry didn't get to see Lucius again until the day came to testify.

*August 30th 1998*

"Call forward Harry James Potter, in defence of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." The doors swung open and Harry (who had grown a few centimetres, and tidied up his look), strode in. "Mr Potter, take a seat." Harry sat down in the chair next to Lucius'. "Now then we all know why we are here, let's cut to the case."

"Simple, I am here as Lucius is innocent."

"What do you mean by that Mr Potter? Perhaps you could elaborate?"  
"Hmm…Well I spent some time in Voldemort's mind, as you all know. I know as a matter of fact Voldemort used to hold Draco's life against Lucius, if he tried to swap sides Draco would be dead before he could blink. He had no choice in the matter. Not to mention he had a wife who would lick the boots of Voldemort clean if he asked her too. How would you go against that? Your own child's life?" Harry raised an eyebrow at all the people who sat there judging Lucius today. He knew many of them had their own children and would do anything for them.

"Point taken Mr Potter. What about the killings of innocents BEFORE Draco's birth?" They thought they had caught him out on this one. Oh how wrong they were.

"Once again simple. Simple indeed." Harry took a deep breath. "Lucius was under the imperio curse. If you do not believe me then cast the spell and see the lingering magic." They all looked sceptical and so cast the charm. There was indeed the residue of the imperio curse, with the magic signature of none other than Voldemort.

"Then there is nothing we can do against him. Case closed. The court will be letting Lucius Abraxas Malfoy free. He will regain his lands, fortune and title as Lord Malfoy. Good day ladies and gentlemen." The court slowly filed out and Lucius stood. His body shook slightly, the months of isolation, little food and dementors had done a number on him. His hair hung limp and dirty around his face, his long limbs looked sickly.

"Mr Mal-"

"Lucius…Call me Lucius." Harry smiled softly and helped Lucius stand. "Thank you Harry…" The boy once again just smiled.

"Hold on." The man looked at him quizzical before understanding when he felt the familiar tugging on his stomach. Appiration. As soon as they landed Harry helped Lucius sit down.

"Dobby!" A loud pop made Lucius jump, Harry just rested a hand on his shoulder and soothed him. "Dobby run a bath in the master suit then prepare some food." The young elf nodded excitedly.

"Yes Sir's Dobby be doing that right away Sir's!" Harry laughed lightly and Lucius looked up his face awestruck.

"I…Don't think I have ever heard you laugh…" Harry just looked down and smiled at him.

"We are both free men now Lucius. Free as a bird…"

Harry helped him stand and took him to the bathroom where a bath was waiting with honey scented oils and salts. Harry then carefully helped the man undress and lowered him into the water.

"Hum…mmm…." Lucius body relaxed as he allowed the warm water to wash over him.

"Better?" All Lucius could do was nod. Harry taking the initiative began to wash Lucius' hair rubbing his scalp methodically with his fingers in small circles. He carefully ran his fingers through it whilst washing out the shampoo, taking Lucius' near sleeping state in, he continued doing as he was. Next was the conditioner, Harry poured on more than necessary so to get all the knots out and revive Lucius' hair to its previous luscious state. Picking up a comb and separating a bit of hair Harry began to comb it over and over again until it was knot free. Once he could run his hands through it he then washed out all the excess. Lucius was once more wide awake.

"Thank you Harry…" Harry just hummed and repeated the process of shampoo, massage of the scalp, wash out, conditioner, brush and wash out. Once he deemed Lucius' hair to be fine he got a big clip and put it up, then got a sponge and began to wash the back of the man's neck, both arms and back, after that he hesitated.

"Umm…" Lucius took the hand with the sponge in and began to rub it against his chest telling harry with movements that it was ok. With the permission he was looking for Harry happily carried on looking after Lucius. The only area he hadn't touched was his gentiles. Lucius wished he would so much.

After some deliberation Harry handed Lucius the sponge and turned his back. Lucius just sighed and quickly git it over with.

"I'm done Harry." With a sweet smile Harry turned around took his hair down and gave it another brush, once he had done that he wrapped it in a towel and laid another on the floor.

"Hold still…" Harry lifted him out of the bath and placed him on the towel. Then carefully wrapped him up and once more picked him up and carried him through to the bedroom. "I got Dobby to bring you some of my clothes, they can be made taller for you and they will adjust when you put them on." Lucius smiled softly and began to dry himself off.

"Thank you so much Harry…" Once again the boy said nothing to his thanks but continued to brush and dry his hair. Adding some sort of oil.

"There you go! Lucius Malfoys hair has been restored to its previous glory!" Lucius looked in the mirror and his hair had indeed been restored, it had shine and once again looked majestic. He smiled at his own refection and quickly got some clothes on.

"Dobby be telling Sir's that Sir's food is ready." Harry nodded and walked out. Lucius quickly behind him.

They sat down for their meal of soup (starters), steak egg and chips (main) and a bowl of yogurt and fruit (dessert). Lucius polished off every bit, his manners still in tacked. By time they finished his stomach bloated out a bit. He stared down and it and Harry followed his gaze.

"Oh my! The great Lord Malfoy looks pregnant!" The boy laughed lightly and smiled.

"Haha I wish…I would carry them if I could. Narcissa never wanted more children, I however would have loved more." Harry smiled sadly.

"I want children, but not many people want to date a carrier." Lucius was shocked. The Great Harry Potter was a carrier?! Harry just sighed and shrugged. "Anyway, I would like to offer you the courtesy of staying here with me…"  
"I would love to Harry…But I must see my son." Harry brightened at that.

"Draco lives here, has done since the end. He's out on a date tonight with Ginny Weasley." Lucius stared at Harry clearly shocked. His son dating a Weasley. _A Weasley!___

After a good talk and a few drinks by the fire, Lucius and Harry went into separate beds and fell asleep.

The order of their days never changed much, they would both wake at 6:30am, Harry would go out into his garden and potter about whilst Lucius would read the morning paper. At 8am they both would meet in the kitchen and eat breakfast together, pleasantries were exchanged and often Harry blushed at some of Lucius' braver comments like "you look beautiful in the sun", or "you have a shine to you today." They would then both go their separate ways till 1:30pm when once again they would meet in the kitchen this time for a light lunch of soup or sandwiches. At 2:10pm they would move to the lounge and sit talking or reading until 2:30pm when Harry went out for a bit. Draco would come home at 3pm from work and often Ginny would be with him. They all sat and had dinner together at 6:30pm and Lucius and Harry would go to the library with the alcohol and cake (or anything else that was going), whilst Draco and Ginny would disappear upstairs. They would both got to bed at around 11pm, neither knew that they both laid awake thinking about each other, touching themselves as they whispered each other's names into the cold frigid night air.

The days passed into weeks and the weeks passed into months. Lucius realised he was falling for the charming man that was Harry Potter.

Not once had Harry mentioned either of the Malfoys moving out, he found he rather liked the company of the two men, well when Draco was around that was. Draco and Ginny were falling harder for each other and a marriage was on the horizon. Lucius and Harry had both remained single, both holding out. Draco saw what was happening and so found a devious plan.

Lucius paced his office, Harry had just left for a job interview at a local bakery.

"Dad you really should tell him, you never know. He could hold some of your affections back." Lucius was startled out of his thoughts.

"Son, I can't why would he want me? I am a Malfoy…Not…Not some posh woman!" Draco sighed and sat in the chair heavily.

"Father, Harry is gay! One hundred percent gay! Honestly! Father don't beat yourself up about this just tell him straight and see what happens if it all blows up in your face you can kick me out." Lucius looked at his son critically.

"Fine…I'll tell him…"

"Tonight. At six." Lucius nodded defeated.

Just before six Harry came in smiling wide. Draco stood waiting for him. Putting on a serious face when he heard the door he waited for Harry to come in and see him.

"Dray…" He paused. "Draco is everything ok?" Draco shook his head then shrugged.

"Father wants to see you in his office." He turned away and walked up stairs.

Harry gulped and began to make his way to the office. He stopped outside the door and pulled on his clothes straightening them trying to look presentable. Placing his hand on the handle he took a deep breath and opened it a bit, pausing for what he heard.

"Harry…I have and have done for a while….No, no that's not right…Umm…Harry…Will you…No too much too fast. Err…Harry, I was wondering what you know about the homosexual. NO! Honestly! HOW CAN YOU TELL A MAN YOU LOVE HIM?" Lucius cried out. Harry stood shocked at the door.

"You…Love…Me?" He whispered. Lucius spun round, the speed was sure to of sent his head spinning.

"Harry…Please, I can explain!" Harry took a step forwards and raised a hand. Lucius flinched, but stood still waiting for the blow. None came just a soft hand against his cheek. "H-harry…"

"Lucius…Do you love me?" Lucius looked into the deep emerald depths.

"I love you. I do." Harry smiled. The smile lit up his whole being, the whole room. Lucius felt ecstatic that five words could do this. Five worlds uttered from his lips. _I love you. I do._

Moving slowly so that Harry could move away if he wanted his lips met the rose ones of the smaller mans. The kiss was sweet and slow, but more than the two could ever dreamt of having.

That night was a night of firsts for both Harry and Lucius. Harry that night lost his virginity and Lucius, the ever cold lover made love to his chosen one.

Lucius laid Harry carefully on the green silk, the same colour as his eyes. He licked his lips at the sight below him. Harry's eyes were half lidded from lust, his lips parted as he panted for air, his tongue running across his lips. Hands fisted in his shirt and his straining erection against his trousers. Lucius couldn't help it. He pounced on the smaller man kissing him as though he was his life force, lips clashed together and hands roamed down each other. Both soon were naked and it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began.

Lucius pushed a finger into Harry and the other hissed biting his lip.

"Luci…" He whimpered. Lucius stopped.

"Harry…Are you…" The smaller one nodded and Lucius smiled softly nipping the others shoulder. "I'll be careful you deserve all the love I can give you." Harry pulled Lucius down for a kiss and Lucius began to prepare his lover. His soul mate. Distracting the younger man Lucius pushed another finger in to join the first and Began to move them looking for that sweet spot.

He knew when he found it as Harrys back arched off the bed and a sweet whine left his throat.

"M-more…" Lucius pressed against it again and revelled in the look on his lovers face. He began to scissor his fingers and soon pushed a third alongside them. Harrys erection wilted a little as the pain spiked through him. Lucius just stopped and let him get used to it then carried on and tried to get harry used to it for something larger. Lucius knew he would not be able to take much more and so decided that it would be now or never. Taking his fingers out, Harry whined at the loss, he slowly and carefully pushed the head of his cock past the first ring of muscle. He gasped as Harry clenched around his and waited for the younger man to adjust. He was surprised by Harry's slim legs wrapping around his waist and pulling his forwards the rest of his cock sliding into to Harry. Lucius let out a choked moan and tried not to thrust into Harry.

"Please…Luci…Move I love you move please…" Harry begged. Lucius not to be one who denied his love anything began to move slowly, long deep thrusts with each movement of his hips. Angling down slightly he found Harrys sweet spot and was sure to brush over it every other time, the need to thrust hard soon faded and Lucius made slow love to Harry.


	2. Update

I will be continuing this story for those of you who liked it, please send me any ideas you have for the continuation of this!

Many thanks for your loyalty and reviews

AKA_Gecko x


End file.
